You are my life
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Matthew y Alfred son un par de hermanos viviendo en USA. el mayor es un buen policía y en su cuartel hay varios casos extraños y no logran resolverlos pero Alfred no se rinde y eso hace que los malos se enojen. algo planean y el equipo del estadounidense tiene que resolverlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para su hermano menor. con algo de Franada y USUK. PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son del famdom entonces serán de ellos

* * *

Un par de hermanos que vivían en una ciudad de Estados Unidos, el mayor de ellos con 22 años tenía por nombre Alfred F. Jones, era alto de buen cuerpo y rubio, blanco de profundos ojos azul cielo que no se opacaban nunca por sus gafas de medio marco, poseía un extraño mechón anti gravedad por el flequillo, el chico era alegre pero últimamente desde que volvió de Canadá hace 4 años y se convirtió en policía su actitud se volvió más seria y responsable cuidando mucho de su hermano, Matthew Williams, canadiense por un viaje de la medre de ellos para su nacimiento, el chico poseía 18 años, algo más bajo que su hermano pero su cuerpo daba indicios de no ser un enclenque en un futuro, sus ojos tonaban un hermoso violeta, su cabello era rubio lacio y un rulo muy rebelde hacía bucles frente a él, también portaba gafas, su actitud era más calmada al igual que su voz y no le gustaba causar problemas a su hermano mayor; sus apellidos diferían por causas que ellos mismos desconicían; tenían una mascota, o más bien Matthew tenía una mascota, un cachorro blanco-beige que curiosamente parecía un oso polar el cual nunca creció más que un peluche de felpa, su nombre era Kumajiro.

Ambos vivían juntos incluso desde que aún residían en el país hermano, puesto que su madre murió siendo niños y después de un año su padre un día se fue a trabajar para no volver jamás a causa de un aparatoso accidente; desde entonces recibieron ayuda sin embargo fue Alfred quien cuidó a Matthew a pesar de tener 12 años, esperando la mayoría de edad para irse a su ciudad natal y aceptar una propuesta de trabajo gracias a un buen amigo de sus padres, suerte que donde vivía y a donde iba a los 18 se consideraba mayor, ya estaba impaciente.

En una mañana como cualquiera…

-Mattie, hoy necesito que me ayudes con un paquete que me van a mandar por la tarde –habló el rubio mayor mirándose al espejo mientras se ajustaba la corbata de su uniforme-

-claro Al, quién lo trae? –el chico estaba en la mesa desayunando con su oso debajo de la mesa haciendo lo mismo-

-Francis, el barbudo fumador, lo recuerdas?

-sus ojos eran azul violeta no?

-ese mismo –asintió terminando de acomodarse la ropa y se dirigió hasta su hermano- que sepas que hoy vengo algo más tarde –le dijo terminándose su tasa de café-

-no importa, te dejaré la cena como siempre –le sonrió-

-entonces me voy –le dio un beso fraternal en la frente y cogió su morral para salir de la casa-

-ten cuidado! –dicho apenas se cerró la puerta- bueno Kumashiki –él a menudo olvidaba el nombre real de su mascota- hoy daremos un paseo mientras compramos –el animal le miró por un momento y se sentó al lado del platón vacío a esperar-

El joven se levantó llevando la bajilla para lavarla, al terminar se fue a bañar y se vistió sencillamente como comúnmente lo hacía cogiendo una mochila, la billetera, llaves y celular para salir de la casa acompañado del cachorro.

Mañana tranquila, día tranquilo. Mientras tanto el mayor de los hermanos en el trabajo después del medio día se encontraba analizando varios casos, podía ser enviado a patrullar a como podía ser convocado para investigación y búsqueda aparte de entrenar todavía porque no hizo ni estudios ni nada para empezar a trabajar en ese lugar, estaba tan abstraído en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercó a su escritorio por detrás. Tocó sus hombros con ambas manos sobresaltándolo

-quién es?! –se giró y volvió a respirar tranquilo al ver que era su fiel pareja sentimental y de trabajo-

-eres tan idiota que ya no me reconoces? Deberías de comprarte un nuevo cerebro

Era la actitud tsundere del joven británico de 21 años, cabello rubio ceniza corto y algo rebelde, bellos ojos esmeralda resaltando en una nívea piel, más bajo que el estadounidense pero no débil, sus cejas eran peculiares pero no por eso dejaba de ser apuesto.

-lo siento, pero es que esto no concuerda en nada –se refería a los casos que tenía en la mesa, el recién llegado tomó tres de ellos y los ojeó- parecen relacionarse pero a la vez parecen diferentes sin contar con las pistas que tenemos –suspiró pesadamente haciéndose para atrás-

-hmm…sí es extraño…de cualquier forma no vine para esto, -dejó los documentos en su lugar al lado de las anotaciones del mayor- déjale esto a Ivan y ven a patrullar de inmediato que se nos fueron otros dos inútiles

-otra vez? –preguntó cansado- qué les cuesta mantenerse en el puesto más de dos meses? –se levantó pesadamente cogiendo sus cosas-

-pregúntaselo a ellos –respondió el otro dirigiéndose con él hacia la salida-

Se subieron a la patrulla, Alfred conducía y Arthur iba de copiloto; continuaron la charla anterior.

-no puedo creer esto, llevan un año haciendo eso –se quejó el ojiazul arrancando el coche y yendo a la carretera principal-

-y crees que yo sé? Lo mejor –sarcasmo- es que parecen ser mejores y cuando hacen algo bien poco después se largan así no más…cobardes –refunfuñó-

-esta maldita ciudad se va al desagüe, los casos aumentan y el personal disminuye, acaso es un video juego o qué?

-sí…-suspiró- y qué pasó con el héroe que decías ser? –trató de hacer algo para animarle o que se distrajera-

-vamos Artie, eso ya no calza ahora, apenas puedo con el trabajo sin descuidar a mi hermano

-deberías tomarte un día libre, –le miró de reojo- pasa el día con alguien al menos… el estrés daña

-otro día

-bloody hell, no tienes remedio ya –volvió su vista al camino de nuevo-

El camino se vio envuelto en silencio hasta que la radio empezó a sonar en busca de respuesta "tenemos un problema en la calle…" "están causando disturbios, envían a alguien de inmediato" "refuerzos de inmediato". Alfred tomó la llamada respondiendo

-vamos en seguida, patrulla… -terminando dejó la radio dirigió el auto a la calle indicada-

En efecto, había un disturbio entre varios hombres y algunas mujeres, los dos oficiales bajaron de la patrulla, el mayor con un megáfono ordenando el orden, el menor estaba a su lado buscando algo y a la vez atento a las personas presentes. Después de un rato lograron calmar al grupo, sus compañeros que iban en camioneta se llevaron a más de la mitad, a la pareja les tocó llevarse a un par de italianos. Les interrogaron a pesar de verse algo jóvenes

-se supone que ustedes fueron causantes del problema, qué hicieron exactamente? –habló firme el inglés de pie frente a los jóvenes-

Al parecer eran hermanos, el mayor se notaba más serio y agresivo que el menor, cabello corto marrón y brillantes ojos miel con un rulo a la derecha de su cabeza, piel más tostada que la de su hermano menor el cual su cabello resulta ser un poco más claro que el de este, sus ojos almendrados eran más expresivos en cuanto a otra cosa que no fuera enojo u odio, tenía un rulo idéntico al de su congénito, pero a la izquierda y hacia arriba, se notaba la diferencia de edades. Ambos estaban sentados frente a los agentes de policía

-nosotros no causamos nada! –se defendió el mayor de los italianos-

-Feliciano y Romano Vargas –habló esta vez Alfred con unos documentos en mano sacados de la computadora- si no me equivoco los encontramos en el centro del embrollo y según los involucrados y testigos ambos empezaron la riña

-no tienen nada a su favor, defiéndase correctamente –les comentó de brazos cruzados el ojiverde-

-fratello sólo me defendió de unos malvados ve~…es todo –le temblaba la voz incluyendo a su tic verbal al menor el cual se abrazaba a su hermano-

-defendí a mi pequeño hermano tonto, en qué parte eso es malo? Maldición –se molestaba cada vez más el muchacho-

-no se trata de defenderlo, -habló el anglosajón- además si sólo era eso, por qué él también estaba peleando?

-me alejaron de él por un minuto, tuvo que defenderse sólo!

-y qué le hicieron? –preguntó esta vez el norteamericano-

-no estábamos haciendo nada…-desvió la mirada tratando de calmarse- pasábamos por ahí mientras hacíamos los mandados, había mucha gente en la tienda así que decidí entrar solo dejando a Feliciano afuera por un momento, cuando salí unos malditos bastardos lo estaban molestando, no me quedaría quieto y les di su merecido

-qué fue exactamente lo que le hacían a tu hermano? –preguntó Arthur-

-no lo sé! Maldición, crees que me detendría a preguntar?! Sólo les llegué y punto! –se exaltó mirándoles con furia-

-en buena mañana estaba llena la tienda? –interrogó curioso Alfred-

-era medio día! –volvió a gritar, en verdad estaba molesto con ellos dos- y eso no tiene que ver en esto!

-de acuerdo, -suspiró el ojiverde- qué estaban haciendo en la tienda?

-comprábamos la comida de la semana ve~ -dijo tímido el italiano menor-

-qué edad tienen los dos? –de repente interrumpió el ojiazul-

-18 y 14 –respondió molesto Lovino-

-…! –eso en un sentido profundo aturdió a Alfred, de repente recordó a Matthew pero no en la actualidad, sino cuando regresaron de Canadá que es cuando sus edades coincidían con la de los hermanos italianos, sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse- dónde están sus padres? Es necesario llamarlos

-ellos…-el menor de ellos bajó la voz apenado- ellos murieron…vivimos solos…

De nuevo Alfred sintió ese vacío al recordar de nuevo a su hermano menor, esos chicos tenían mucho en común con su causa, no pudo articular palabra y Arthur lo notó así que decidió hablar él

-dado el caso que son menores…-suspiró pensando un poco, era difícil la situación- tienen algún tutor o alguien mayor de confianza?

-Antonio y Ludwig! –expresó feliz el menor de ellos al recordar a esas personas-

-idiota –espetó el mayor-

-entonces les daremos un teléfono para que los llamen –se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta y llamar a un compañero y que los cuidara mientras tanto- Sadiq vigílalos y que lleguen las personas que llamen o al menos que tengan identificación

-por qué me hablas como si no supiera el proceso? Qué te pasa? –era un turco de tez morena y cabello castaño con una máscara blanca cubriéndole los ojos-

-no, sólo te lo recuerdo –dijo caminando hacia la salida seguido de Alfred- qué e sucedió ahí adentro?

-…disculpa qué dijiste? –al fin reacciona-

-que qué te sucedió ahí adentro? Apenas hablaron de su vida te pusiste muy tenso

-ah…es que…de pronto recordé a Matthew…es la casi la misma historia…-respondió algo distraído y en voz queda-

-está bien que te pongas nostálgico pero… -regresaron a la patrulla cada uno en su respectivo asiento- por qué te entristece cada vez que recuerdas eso?

-jamás te lo dije no?

-no

-me lo traje de Canadá cuando tenía 14 años, ya tenía algunos amigos y le tenía cariño con quienes se relacionaba, en cambio yo me mantuve trabajando y casi no estaba con él y sólo llegamos aquí y apenas y le veo, es frustrante –se rió de sí mismo y el inglés frunció el seño-

-conduce estúpido melancólico

-eh?!

-que enciende el motor y trabajemos que ya te pusiste nostálgico –continuaba con el gesto molesto-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo –encendió el auto extrañado por esa actitud-

Mientras tanto Matthew se encontraba de vuelta en la casa organizando los víveres que consiguió en las tiendas que visitaba, su mascota comía un bocadillo a su lado. Más de las cuatro de la tarde marcaba el reloj. Se escuchó el timbre. Corrió a recibir a su visita

-sí, que dese…? –se detuvo al ver a quien se encontraba en el lumbral de la puerta-

-me dejas pasar? –dijo en un tono aburrido y serio un francés, de cabello rubio oscuro lacio como el del canadiense pero más largo hasta tocar ligeramente los hombros, ojos azul violeta y una ligera barba algo descuidada pero le iba bien, el semblante despreocupado y algo molesto, fumaba tranquilo y usaba un uniforme de policía como el de Alfred, pero sin su saco ni corbata; en su mano traía un sobre de manila tamaño carta algo grueso-

-c-claro –respondió el menor nervioso dejándole pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

.

.

.

* * *

estuve sin internet por un tiempo y no pude subir nada pero espero les guste, gracias por leer

dudas, sugerencias, comentarios: review?


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew y Francis pasaron el rato juntos. Su hermano hizo lo mismo pero trabajando, teniendo que quedarse por fuerza a dormir en la oficina por las quejas de su pareja el cual insistía que si conducía por la madrugada no viéndose absolutamente nada y muerto de sueño lo que conseguiría era la muerte, accedió a regañadientes durmiéndose poco después en el sofá usando el regazo del ojiverde como almohada.

Su cerebro era un caos y el estrés que se acumulaba desde hace …digamos que ese mismo año, no le dejaba en paz y tampoco dormía bien que digamos.

Al día siguiente rondando el medio día y cuando Alfred se dirigió a su casa aún exhausto –lo obligaron por su propio bien- al abrir la puerta no lo recibió su hermano como siempre, encontró el paquete en la mesa y se alegró por eso pero lo raro es que Kumajiro estaba en el sofá lo que significaba que Matthew estaba en casa, subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, no recibió respuesta tocando varias veces por largo rato y se alarmó, avisó abrir la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver en la cama del canadiense algo que no quería ni esperaba ver nunca o al menos hasta que él tuviera por lo menos su edad.

Era el muchacho…en ropa interior, junto al francés sin camisa y los pantalones sin faja… muy apegados los dos compartiendo la cama con las sábanas enrolladas en sus pies descalzos. Alfred casi sufre de un infarto al ver eso, pero en vez de eso se puso colérico y gritó a los cuatro vientos

-Matthew Williams! And you fucking bastard! –se acercó a tomar del cabello al francés tirándolo de la cama violentamente hasta que este se le paró en frente para saber a qué se debía la actitud de este-

-Alfred qué es lo que te pasa?! –el canadiense se incorporó en la cama asustado por tanto griterío-

-shut up! Apenas cumples 18 y te haces el grandecito con este malnacido, eh?! –le gritó a su hermano, cosa que no había hecho en varios meses- como te atreves?!

-pequeño idiota, sabes a la perfección que soy asexual –le dijo Francis en tono molesto cruzándose de brazos-

-y qué es esto?!

-Alfred por favor cálmate, él no me tocó nunca –trató de tranquilizarlo su hermano entendiendo el problema y levantándose- Francis sólo…

-no me vengas con eso! –le gritó sin escucharlo-

-pero escúchame una vez, quieres?! –quería explicarle lo que en realidad pasó- Francis quería vino y compró yo quise probarlo pero sólo tomé de más y…! –se detuvo en seco con un sonido sordo invadiendo la habitación, una abofeteada de parte del hermano mayor-

-Al-Alfred…? –apenas articuló llevándose una mano a la mejilla la cual se puso roja y le dolía-

-no puedo creer que me hagas esto, tomando y…con este aprovechado! –les gritó a ambos enojado hasta la médula-

-eres el peor bastardo que conozco –le dijo molesto el francés frunciendo el seño-

-lárgate!

-de acuerdo –dijo simplemente vistiéndose y haciendo caso a lo que se le dijo, perdería el tiempo si discutía más con ese tipo-

Al escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse el estadounidense volvió a mirar al otro rubio con mero enfado

Antes de hablar el muchacho empezó por lo bajo

-nunca me pegaste…por qué acabas de hacerlo?, que demonios te hice Alfred?

-que qué te hice? qué hiciste mal? Qué endemoniadas preguntas son esas?

-no, respóndeme…no hice nada malo, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte qué fue lo que ocurrió –estaba disgustado-

-estás casi desnudo y él no se veía bien que digamos! Qué quieres que crea? Que el "no es lo que parece" me lo trague así no más?

-pues es que es la verdad –se levantó de la cama haciendo un esfuerzo por no desistir ante el mayor- está bien que te moleste por haber tomado sin consentimiento ya que aquí las leyes son diferentes pero…

-no es eso! Me enoja el haberte encontrado con ese bastardo!

-y si así fuera? qué parte de eso te preocupa?

-me preocupa y me emputa que te puedas ligar a alguien así, y a cualquiera!

-pero él es policía no? No es malo…

-joder Matthew, eres tan inútil y estúpido que sólo te puedes acostar con alguien así…? –se detuvo en seco, lo que dijo nunca lo pensó, miró asustado al joven frente a él- n-no…espera, no es lo que quise decir…

-así que soy un inútil, estúpido y un jodido y barato juguete sexual –rió decepcionado agachando la cabeza pero dejando que el mayor notara sus ojos violetas, sólo para evitar romper en llanto, en verdad le dolió viniendo de su hermano, mas sus ojos mostraban lo que en verdad sentía y eso le cayó como balde de agua fría a Alfred sintiendo la culpa y el odio propio-

-Mattie…lo siento, no quise decir que tú… -posó su mano en el hombro del menor pero este lo apartó rápidamente-

-no me hables…quiero estar sólo

-entiendo…yo…-se hizo hacia atrás buscando la salida de la habitación- lo siento…-salió arrepentido de haberle dicho eso a su hermanito, no quería llegar a eso pero su maldita boca y su maldito cerebro que decidió no pensar-

Se quedó unos instantes detrás de la puerta acongojado y sólo pudo escuchar los sollozos de su hermano menor, le rompió el corazón escucharlo así, pero él tenía la culpa y no había reinicio

-soy un maldito…soy un maldito bastardo que se especializa en hacer sentir mal a quienes quiere…ese soy yo…-susurraba en silencio pegado a la puerta escuchando los lamentos del otro rubio-

Matthew lloró toda la tarde hasta quedarse dormido, Alfred quiso compensarle pero para eso tenía que disculparse adecuadamente decidiendo preparar la comida favorita del menor, wafles con miel de maple. Dio gracias infinitamente a su novio por la semana libre que le concedieron, eso quería el inglés, que arreglara la relación con el canadiense pero sin saber que llamó a la hora correcta para anunciárselo, un gran favor.

Marcando las 6 en punto el norteamericano calculó que era la hora adecuada para ir a visitar al canadiense, subió con una bandeja de comida para él, lo dejó un momento en el suelo y tocó la puerta

-Matt…-no hubo respuesta en largo rato, esta vez a propósito porque estaba despierto- please…escucha, en verdad lamento lo que dije y…

-no importa…-se escuchó desde adentro con voz apagada-

-no quieres comer? …te preparé tu comida favorita…

-no me vengas con eso, la comida no arregla nada nunca

Quería verlo por eso insistió

-sólo quiero hablar contigo por favor déjame entrar un momento por favor…

Cansado el chico abrió la puerta sereno, estaba vestido y sus ojos estaban algo irritados

-tienes cinco minutos –regresó a su cama a echarse de espaldas hacia el ojiazul-

-gracias, -entró dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche- escucha…Matthew en verdad lamento lo que te dije hace rato…en verdad no pensé lo que dije y…

-nunca piensas, nunca piensas lo que dices y tampoco lo que haces…ni si quiera escuchas y tratas a la gente como quieres…incluyéndome

-discúlpame por favor…es que yo…en verdad te amo como hermano y no quiero que te pase nada…-el menor se volteó para mirarle mientras le hablaba-

-pero eso incluye confiar en mí, si te digo que no pasó nada es que no pasó nada… soy virgen, contento?

-lo siento…es que el verte así y con él…

-él es asexual y lo sabe todo el mundo, yo jamás le daría placer de ninguna forma…y cuando dije que tomé de más es porque en verdad tomé de más y él me ayudó, sólo que cuando desperté me contó que no pasó nada malo aparte de quitarme casi toda la ropa por el calor…no dijo más pero me siento bien y no recuerdo haber hecho algo para arrepentirme…-le sonrió para ver si el mayor cogía la idea, aunque por dentro estaba todavía lastimado por ser tan imprudente-

-él te quitó la ropa? –preguntó arqueando una ceja-

-no sabes tratar a la gente en estado de ebriedad? Acaso no cuidas a Arthur cuando se emborracha?

-ehm…sí, ya recuerdo, lo siento…-no entró en detalles pues sí le quitaba la ropa para bañarlo con agua fría…el problema es que nunca llagaba a esa parte terminando desnudo también, pero no se lo diría a su hermano menor!-

-eh?

-nada!...entonces…ya no estás molesto? ….me perdonas?

-Alfred…no es tan simple…me dolió en verdad lo que dijiste, sé que no fue con mala intención porque estabas molesto pero me reciente…no estoy enojado contigo pero…

-Mattie…yo no pienso que eres un inútil o estúpido…y menos…

-ya no importa…de acuerdo?...

-es-está bien…yo…

-gracias por la comida pero…no tengo hambre en este momento…aún así gracias –sonrió débilmente, su tono de voz sonaba triste y cabizbajo-

-está bien…-se levantó llevándose la bandeja, quiso decirle algo más o darle un gesto lindo pero se sentía terrible con él, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de él-

-dicen que cuando sientes emociones extremas hablas sin pensar…-susurraba para nadie en realidad el ojivioleta hecho un ovillo recostado en su cama- es probable casi al cien por ciento que lo que termines diciendo es ese estado resulten ser verdades ocultas en lo más recóndito de nuestro ser…-miraba perdido con los ojos no tan brillantes como antes, no llevaba puesto sus lentes así que en verdad no importaba ver nada, más si estaba solo prefiriendo desahogarse ensimismado-

Alfred nunca se fue al cerrar la puerta, dejando la comida perdida se quedó plantado en un mismo lugar mientras Matthew se estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos

-tal vez Francis tenía razón…-continuó Matthew- tal vez debí decirle desde hace mucho tiempo lo que sentía…es mi hermano y lo amo pero no está bien que no me sienta del todo feliz estando junto a él…tal vez porque mi vida se ah basado en complacerlo diciendo que todo está bien y nunca eh reprochado nada de nada…

_-oye Mattew, tengo que hablar contigo un momento –habló el hermano mayor de unos 18 años recién cumplidos-_

_-sí? –el chico de apenas 14 estaba haciendo sus deberes responsablemente hasta que llegó su hermano a conversar- sucede algo malo?_

_-eh…no, no pasa nada malo…es…escucha, nos mudaremos a Estados Unidos la semana que viene_

_-qué?! –se sobresaltó por un momento pero regresó a su tono normal- es decir…por qué?_

_-porque me van a dar un trabajo estable y podré cuidarte mejor ya que…_

_-pero…-le interrumpió algo triste en su tono de voz- es que mis amigos y…_

_-lo lamento, pero en verdad necesito un lugar dónde trabajar y no puedo rechazar tal oportunidad…es por tu bien Matthew_

_-lo sé…haces mucho por mí y…_

_-entonces por favor entiende, es la única manera de mantenerte, quiero que estudies en una buena universidad y que no pases hambre, ocupo el empleo pero no puedo dejarte solo…_

_-es-está bien…entiendo, así que me despediré y empezaré a empacar, sí? –sonrió con una sonrisa que apenas pudo mostrar hasta que su hermano salió de su pequeña habitación- no quiero irme…no quiero…amo Canadá…tengo una vida buena pero…tampoco puedo ser malagradecido…lo hace por mí…aunque, Alfred, no entiendes que estoy bien así? No me importa no vivir en lujos o tener que hacer pequeños trabajos a escondidas para estudiar…quiero que también seas feliz y vivas tu edad…por qué nunca preguntas nada idiota? –pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus grandes orbes aniñados-_

_Se cumplió lo dicho y se fueron a Estados Unidos, Alfred empezó a trabajar duro para poder pagarle educación y un hogar estable a Matthew, aunque este prefería de vez en cuando estar con él…con el hecho de adaptarse a ese nuevo país y nuevas personas tenía ya problemas, pero recordemos que entraba a la adolescencia y tenía dudas de todo, tuvo que adaptarse a la nueva escuela y nuevos horarios para todo. Pero su hermano progresaba en su trabajo siendo ascendido a puestos altos y poco a poco pudo darle a Matthew un hogar, buena educación y una dieta balanceada, quería su felicidad pero se olvidó de algo importante…si quieres jugar a ser padre debes actuar también como uno, no puedes solamente darle lo que necesite porque aunque seas su hermano mayor él también necesita un guía y amigo leal en su vida, cariño y tiempo._

_El hermano mayor hacía su deber cuidando al menor, a veces jugaban un poco y hablaban, al menos unos minutos le bastaban al ojivioleta para estar sonriente y recordar que su consanguíneo estaba ahí para él, tal vez no como debía pero lo protegía a toda costa…_

_Matthew crecía y se convertía en adulto y al menos de eso estaba seguro, Alfred…la verdad ni su propio hermano lo entendía, ni él tampoco…_

-Alfred…por qué ya no eres mi hermano?...creí que querías jugar al padre pero…-su voz se quebró volviendo a llorar- no eres ninguno de los dos…quiero estar como cuando éramos niños…no entiendes?...jamás preguntas lo que planeas hacer y…y…crees que haces lo mejor para mí pero te equivocas,…yo solamente quiero pasar tiempo contigo…sin que tengas que tener puesto tu uniforme…cada vez que quiero contarte algo estás cansado y te dejo dormir y termino callándome porque no quiero preocuparte… sé que haces mucho por mí pero ya basta…ya basta…en este momento lo que pido es al menos cinco minutos de tu tiempo y que no hayan inconvenientes…es mucho pedir eso? Si lo es…si lo es…lo aceptaré y no te molestaré más, de acuerdo? Pero al menos dame algo que te pida de corazón…puedes al menos hacer eso? –lloraba y lloraba…se sentía mal, quería decirle todo eso a su hermano pero no podía…no quería causarle problemas, era suficiente lo que hacía y quería hacerle feliz- lamento que sea un inútil Alfred…en verdad lo lamento…sé que no querías decir eso en voz alta pero lo piensas porque es verdad…soy sólo un estorbo…

Por suerte el menor lloraba y no prestaba atención a nada, pues, Alfred no detenía ninguna lágrima en sus orbes azules, recostado hecho un ovillo en la puerta escuchaba atento cada palabra de su hermano, era una confesión que nunca sospechó percibir de su parte, le dolía hasta el fondo de su corazón, jamás se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho al ser que se supone cuidaba y amaba, creyó que era algo pequeño pero se había equivocado y no le quedaba otra que llorar en silencio, Matthew no quería decirle nada, tal vez luego le viera de frente y hablara con él pero ahora prefería llorar y disculparse en silencio

-lo lamento en verdad…lo lamento…yo…nunca pensé de esa forma…no eres estúpido…no lo eres…yo sí y…y lo lamento…en verdad lo lamento…

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew se quedó dormido mientras lloraba y Alfred de igual forma detrás de su puerta. Llegó la mañana y los rayos del sol se volvieron perezosos en cuanto a calentar, así que le hizo el favor a Matthew de despertarle para coger una manta y acurrucarse un buen rato volviendo a dormirse por un par de horas más. Alfred no despertó con eso. Cuando el rubio menor despertó y decidió salir la puerta no abrió muy bien que digamos pues el cuerpo en sueño profundo de su hermano estorbaba. Al verlo se sorprendió así que salió volviendo a cerrar la puerta y se agachó tomando de los hombros al otro sacudiéndolo un poco

-hey…Alfred, despierta –le llamó suavemente-

Usualmente cada vez que se dormía de esa forma a la mañana siguiente actuaba como si nada y esta no era una excepción

-Alfred cómo te quedas dormido en un lugar como este? Vamos…que ya son las diez de la mañana y sigues aquí

-hm…ugh? –abrió los ojos lentamente viendo borroso y hablando adormilado- qué sucede…? Matthew?

-sí…-suspiró- qué haces dormido aquí?

-eh? –miró a todos lados y su cerebro le hizo el favor de recordarle- ahm…yo…

-responde…te vas a resfriar si te duermes de esta forma, levántate ya y toma un abrigo que la mañana está helada –pequeños cambios climáticos que indicaban que pronto llegaba el invierno se presentaban de esa forma-

-ah…sí, en seguida…-se levantó con la cabeza algo revuelta, ahora resulta que él lo trataba como siempre cuando ayer ni mirarlo quería-

-por cierto, no tienes que trabajar? –recogió la bandeja con la comida ya en mal estado-

-ah…no, Arthur hizo que me dieran la semana libre…creo

-oh…bueno…-dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras a dejar los platos y darle de comer a su mascota-

Alfred se sintió raro, un simple "bueno" fue lo que mencionó el otro, acaso estaba molesto por tener una semana libre?...tres segundos de pensarlo se abofeteó mentalmente, la misma reacción daba siempre –justo ahora logró meditarlo- pero claro, nunca se dio cuenta y la semana la pasaba durmiendo, comiendo, estar con su pareja…donde quedó su hermanito? Claro…en la casa con su cachorro

-oye Kumajechi –podía ser buen dueño pero el canadiense no recordaba del todo el nombre de su mascota-

Le servía en su platón azul algo de carne, pero al parecer el animal era un hambriento impaciente porque no quiso esperar a que le sirvieran del todo para comenzar a comer

-no seas tan apresurado y come tranquilo…-le decía levantándose para dejar lo que sobró a la una gaveta en la cocina-

Después de eso se levantó para servirse comida de lo que quedó de la noche anterior, decidió quedarse recostado en el desayunador con un vaso de jugo apoyado en la misma ya que su mano izquierda sostenía su plato y con la otra el cubierto

-hey Matthew –llamó su hermano entrando a tomar una soda de la nevera, estaba bañado, vestido y abrigado, como si fuera a salir-

-qué sucede? –lo vio vestido con su chaqueta café que poseía un número 50 en la espalda, polera de lana beige sobre otra más larga roja, con jeans azules algo desgastados, tenis negras y una bufanda sin atar de los colores de la bandera estadounidense- vas a salir?

-síp –abrió la lata roja de soda liberando el gas antes de tomar un sorbo, recostándose en la nevera mirando a su hermano-

-con Arthur? –tomó un sorbo de su jugo-

-no

-entonces? –arqueó una ceja, el otro volvió a tomar un trago-

-que voy a salir contigo Mattie –sonrió-

-estás bien? –dejó el plato a medio comer y se acercó a posarle una mano en la frente-

-claro, por qué no lo estaría? –quitó suavemente su mano y le miró sonriendo-

-…–extrañaba esa actitud tan cálida y alegra pero le extrañó algo…de igual manera le agradó- Alfred…ehm…es una broma?

-por qué no me crees? –lloriqueó con un puchero exagerando la situación- y yo que quería salir con mi pequeño hermano~ -lo abrazó en un acto infantil provocándole algunas risas al menor-

-está bien…no hagas eso, iré contigo…-se soltó sonriendo-

-bien! Vístete rápido

-pero dime a dónde vamos por favor

-dónde quieras –con esto el otro se sintió muy feliz, hace meses no actuaba así, y esta vez era mejor, lo sentía, a su hermano feliz queriendo hacer algo por él-

-me gustan los parques…no hay por aquí

-hecho!

Entonces Matthew se fue a bañar y a vestir, usó unos jeans oscuros con tenis rojas, una polera blanca con una chaqueta un poco más delgada que la de su hermano, de color blanca con delineado en los bordes rojos y una hoja de arce en frente dividido por el zíper a medio cerrar. Se colocó la capucha y bajó a la sala para salir con su congénito.

Se fueron a tomar el metro para llegar a un lugar más despejado…bueno, después de caminar un poco llegaron a un parque sumamente grande, tuvieron la suerte de que había una feria. Puestos de golosinas, tiendas de regalo, juegos…había mucha gente, sobre todo padres con sus niños pequeños sorprendiéndose de todo, riendo y jugando con sus amigos viejos y nuevos.

Pues, ambos jóvenes la pasaron muy bien, al fin Matthew tuvo un pequeño espacio para hablar un poco con Alfred y este también aprovechó la oportunidad.

Comieron unas hamburguesas, las favoritas del mayor. Pasaron por algunos juegos de quiosco. En fin, era una linda tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las seis de la tarde, el sol ya estaba a la mitad de su camino para dejarle paso a la escolta de la luna. Quisieron regresar a la casa

-oye Matthew, te gustó? –le preguntó amigable el ojiazul-

-sí, y gracias…-le sonrió-

Ambos caminaban lento, el vapor salía de sus bocas debido a la temperatura descendiente a esa hora

-por nada –sonrió ampliamente- ya hacía tiempo tener estos ratos…no te parece?

-sí –asintió relajado-

Después de un rato, ya siendo noche y estando oscuro. Se escuchó cerca un tiroteo y pudieron visualizar en efecto a una par de hombres dándose a balazos, en realidad era uno el que agredía al tipo casi muerto en vida.

-espera aquí! –Alfred como hombre de justicia corrió hasta el enfrentamiento, oculto entre el pantalón y su piel portaba un arma y disparó con agilidad la mano de aquel agresor-

El arma salió lejos de aquel, el cual usaba un suéter con capucha negra no dejándose ver, así que solamente huyó por un callejón oscuro perdiéndole de vista, el otro huyó a un lugar seguro ya que había una clínica cerca y Alfred notó eso

-maldición! –se quejó tomando el arma olvidada y regresó junto a su hermano el cual había obedecido quedándose a esperarlo en el mismo lugar-

-estás bien?

-sí, pero se escapó el muy maldito y no tengo muchas municiones como para darle persecución –tampoco podía seguir con el otro porque no quería meter a su hermano el cual se notaba algo nervioso-

-ya veo…podemos seguir? Este lugar no me da buena espina –se encogió de hombros mirando algo temeroso al más alto-

-de acuerdo –le miró con gesto conciliador y le abrazó por los hombros y este se aferró sujetándose de la cintura-

No duraron más de cinco minutos caminando de ese modo cuando de espalda Alfred sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca aturdiéndolo suficiente como para botarlo y perder contacto de Matthew, su cuerpo no logró ponerse en pie

-Matthew?! –giró su cabeza a varios lados desesperado-

-Alfred! –gritó el muchacho siendo retenido por un hombre grande y fuerte, de tez blanca y cabello rubio, ojos malva en una mirada seria y estricta intimidando, una cicatriz surcaba su rostro por la mejilla derecha- ayúdame! ayúdame Alfred! –estaba aterrado, quería ir con su hermano y no podía por más que se retorcía en los brazos fuertes de ese tipo el cual no hacía esfuerzo al retenerlo-

-suél-tenlo! –le costaba hablar, pues todo le daba vueltas, no sabía quién le dio el golpe-

Aparte de ese tipo que parecía alemán, apareció un hombre de al parecer un poco más grande que el otro, tal vez 26 años, de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí, muy blanco y con una extravagante sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, igualmente alemán; una mujer a su lado, con aspecto delicado y fino, ojos negros y cabello lacio corto del mismo color, delgada y de rasgos asiáticos caminó a su lado; pronto detrás del estadounidense aún en el suelo saltó una mujer idéntica a la otra, solamente que sus orbes tonaban rubí y se miraba más seria y orgullosa, vestida con ropa militar japonesa a diferencia de quien parece su hermana gemela la cual portaba ropas más tradicionales.

-kesesesesese~ -rió fuertemente el albino-

-cállate Gilbert –le dijo molesto el rubio sin quitarle la mirada a Alfred-

-no des órdenes a ore sama! Además soy tu increíble hermano mayor jajajajaja~ -posó sus manos en las caderas varonilmente-

-no deberíamos…? –preguntó tranquila la japonesa de ojos negruzcos mirando con profundidad quien tenía en frente-

-qué quieren todos ustedes fucking bastards?! –se atrevió a gritar el policía desde el suelo, su cuerpo se sentía mal y lo único que más podía mantener con regularidad era su boca junto a sus ojos zafiro mirando con odio a sus ahora enemigos- suelten a mi hermano!

-y si no queremos qué demonios pretendes hacer? –le miró incrédula la chica con ojos rojos brillando con la poca luz de los faros en la oscuridad- te derribé con un solo golpe y no puedes si quiera levantarte

-agh! –fue el grito de Matthew al sentir sus manos llevadas a su espalda para atarlas rápido y fuertemente, el rubio alemán lo sostenía mientras que el albino lo ataba con agilidad-

-que lo suelten maldición! –hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero a medio camino se volvió a derrumbar mareado, sintiendo angustia por no poder hacer nada para recuperar la fuerza y el control total de su cuerpo-

-Al…-llamó con miedo en su voz el chico de ojos violeta, sus ojos estaban empañados cargados de terror y angustia-

-cállate! –le forzó el alemán jalándole del cabello bruscamente sacándole una queja de dolor-

-no lo lastimen! –rogó Alfred desde el suelo desesperado-

-a no? –sonrió el que le sostenía con firmeza-

-y que tal esto? –la oriental de ojos negros volvió a ver a su hermana la cual sonrió maliciosamente altiva-

-te refieres a esto? –y Alfred se arrepintió de lo que dijo pues ella apenas mencionó esto le atestó un fuerte golpe a Matthew en el costado de una patada causándole un grito ahogado a falta de aire, cayó al suelo para recibir una patada en la espalda por parte del albino y luego levantado bruscamente del cabello, el rubio lo sostuvo y se acercó a su altura sonriendo tomándole del mentón haciendo que mirara en dirección a Alfred-

-Matthew! –llamaba gritando el estadounidense mientras su furia recorrió su cuerpo pudiendo levantarse e ir por él-

-no lo vas a tocar –le dijo en tono altivo Gilbert posando su mano de forma salvaje sobre su rostro haciéndole caer al suelo de cabeza y espalda provocándole un quejido de dolor-

-Alfred! No le hagan daño! Por favor! Alfred! –se agitó a pesar de su propio dolor el canadiense tratando de zafarse con más fuerza que antes-

-Ma-tthew…-susurró el mencionado tratando de abrir aunque sea un ojo, disimuladamente sacó su arma y le disparó varias veces al albino frente a él, ya no le quedaron balas-

-ya me cansé! –se quejó este cubriéndose el bazo sangrante con la otra mano- Ludwig dile ya!

-está bien…-murmuró entregándole el muchacho a las gemelas niponas-

-…

-en verdad no estamos por cuenta propia ya que nos enviaron nuestros jefes, te lo diré rápido, tomaremos a tu querido Matthew como recompensa a nuestras peticiones cumplidas

-qué clase de peticiones?! –levantó la cabeza para mirarle con furia-

-pues…

-queremos que dejes el maldito empleo como policía –comenzó la chica de orbes carmesí-

-no sólo eso, -continuó su hermana- haz que tu cuartel se desintegre o que al menos dejen nuestro caso en paz, no queremos más entrometidos en nuestros movimientos

-y qué si no lo hago?!

-bueno…basta con dispararte para matarte –dijo simple la ojinegro-

-y este lindo chico le cae bien a tus compañeros –terminó su hermana-

-n-no! –se quejó Matthew- no quiero que maten a mi hermano! Por favor! Haré lo que sea pero no le hagan daño por favor –rogó con miedo al escuchar lo dicho por las japonesas, casi lloraba-

-claro que no lo haremos kesesesese~

-pero debe obedecernos –terminó Ludwig-

De inmediato empezaron a marcharse como si nada

-no! Matthew! –trató de levantarse otra vez pero la chica de orbes opacos le detuvo con una patada delantera en su pecho y un puño en su cabeza dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo-

-Alfred! Ayúdame! Alfred! Hermano levántate! –rogaba él llorando al ser alejado de su consanguíneo, el rubio lo cargó en sus hombros como saco y el albino le amordazó la boca para que nadie al salir de esa zona escuchara sus gritos-

-Matt…Matthew…-susurraba aturdido viendo borroso a falta de sus lentes tirados fuera de su rostro y su golpe, miró el grupo alejarse-

-_Sakura! Apresúrate! _–llamó la hermana mayor a la joven la cual apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos dejando sólo a Alfred-

-_ya voy Sora nee-san_ –le dijo de vuelta corriendo-

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y llegaron algunos compañeros del policía, a ser específicos, Arthur, Francis e Ivan. El último era un ruso albino alto y robusto, usaba sobre su uniforme una bufanda beige, su sonrisa era extraña pues siempre estaba presente y nunca podía saberse lo que él pensaba.

-Alfred! –corrió en su ayuda la pareja del mencionado-

-Arthur…-musitó viéndole débilmente-

Los otros dos inspeccionaban el lugar

-qué te pasó?! –lo reposó en sus brazos para mirarle, estaba de rodillas para no hacerle más daño si lo levantaba más-

-yo…Matthew…-no lo soportó más y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su pareja la cual al sentirlo temblar se dejó y le abrazó- se lo llevaron…no pude hacer nada…

-qué?! Quién se llevó a tu hermano?

Alfred no contestó, el policía más alto escuchó la pregunta y sonrió. Habló con su tono feliz el ruso dirigiéndose a ellos y colocándose de cuclillas frente a sus compañeros

-los Vargas…

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto una pequeña estación de policía cerca del lugar fue atacada deliberadamente por un grupo numeroso de lo que parecían rebeldes o pandilleros; todos llevaban capuchas negras lo cual les hacía imposible reconocerles o captarles en cámara.

La alarma de emergencia se activó al sentir la puerta trasera del lugar destrozarse con simultáneas balas de un arma de fuego de calidad.

-vallan a las entradas y salidas de emergencia! –ordenó por el altavoz un hombre suizo de cabello rubio y ojos verdes- no dejen que estos tipos se infiltren!

Pero el error que todos cometieron fue que olvidaron los ductos de ventilación y las ventanas altas de algunas oficinas. Al tiempo que se daban a golpes y balazos en las entradas principales y secundarias dos personas entraron por un ducto y una más por una ventana alta con agilidad.

Los dos primeros saltaron desde el techo del tubo de la ventila, uno siendo más grande que la que parecía mujer ya que se marcaban pechos bien formados y en la parte baja de la gabardina larga se notaba la elevación de una falda

-recuerda que solamente es "aquella carpeta" –se escuchó en susurro desde el más alto con un acento mexicano-

-lo sé mon ami –le respondió en tono elegante y suave la mujer con un marcado acento francés-

En medio de la conmoción se fueron a las oficinas de archivos e investigación. Por otro lado en una ventanilla de la sección de los baños, se abrió sin hacer mucho ruido, y desde este de forma ágil y con suma maestría entró un ser delgado y no muy alto

-al parecer puedo entrar sin problemas, o algo así –musitó para sí mismo, su voz tonaba cantonés perteneciente al de Hong Kong-

Sonaba joven y sus habilidades lo demostraban, escabulléndose entre el alboroto, su rostro o ropa no se notaba por la misma gabardina negra, tal vez en la luz no servía de mucho pero era esencial si por error lo captaba alguna cámara de seguridad.

En la puerta principal es donde estaba el problema físico para los integrantes del cuerpo policial de esa estación. Habían cinco intrusos

-qué quieren?! –exigió respuesta un sur coreano algo molesto, de cabello castaño con un rulo extraño expresando sus emociones de forma sobrenatural, sus ojos tonaban un hermoso nogal, se notaba joven. Estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien que junto con sus compañeros tenían gabardinas negras encubriendo su identidad-

-acaso tenemos que dar razones para darles problemas? –burló un hombre de entre ellos, tenía acento holandés y sonaba serio y duro-

-no cambia nada si les decimos algo –dijo en tono neutral alguien un poco más bajo que el otro, tenía acento finés y usaba una gran ametralladora que usaba para dañar la estructura, cuando tenía libre el paso-

-canallas –susurró un lituano de cabello castaño y ojos claros tonando alguna gama del azul, atacaba con su arma a esos encubiertos-

-osea que creídos –habló otro joven al lado del lituano en un tono más juvenil y excéntrico, de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, al parecer polaco, disparaba con una pistola desviando proyectiles para cubrir a su compañero-

De pronto se escuchó un gran disparo desde más adentro del lugar, todo se detuvo en un segundo mirando el que salía posándose al centro de todos, acompañado de otro hombre a su lado.

El primero se notaba más joven que los reales 28 que tenía, pelirrojo de serios y fríos ojos verdes, con el seño fruncido de unas cejas más gruesas no quitándole lo apuesto, fumaba un cigarrillo y caminaba tranquilo e imponiendo presencia. El segundo era más alto, rubio con una mirada intimidante haciendo uso de sus ojos azules, caminaba solamente siguiendo el otro; ninguno de los mostraba sentimiento alguno. Quien rompió el silencio fue el pelirrojo con un fuerte acento escocés en un tono serio y altivo

-no quiero saber el motivo de su repugnante visita y no me interesa lo que le hagan a este recinto, -caló profundo- pero no soportaré más que sigan perturbando mi paz

-así que eres el jefecito –burló el hombre de acento holandés-

-cállate basura –le respondió de vuelta-

-tienen que irse ahora –dijo o más bien ordenó el rubio alto dando a entender su nacionalidad sueca-

-está bien, por mi no hay problema –por alguna razón el tipo que sonaba finés sintió un vuelco al escuchar esa fría voz, no demostró el miedo o sensaciones que le recorrieron con solamente verlo, sin embargo no pudo comentar otra cosa-

-estamos satisfechos con esto –se escuchó de una mujer con una mano posada a un lado de su cabeza algo inclinada, tonaba danés- vámonos

-adiós~ -se despidió el rubio de ojos verdes-

-ahora todos ustedes inútiles revisen el lugar de pies a cabeza y háganme un inventario de todo lo que haya, esté en buen estado o no –ordenó el escocés botando la colilla del cigarrillo y regresando a su oficina seguido del sueco el cual pisó el objeto apagándolo-

Y ahora regresando al presente con Ivan, Francis, Arthur y Alfred

Los compañeros del ruso le miraron todos extrañados y confusos

-cómo que los Vargas? –preguntó el británico-

-quiénes…son ellos? –habló débilmente el estadounidense-

-son un par de italianos de una extraña organización de la cual no se sabe si están vinculados con la mafia o con una cadena de terroristas –le respondió Francis por fin hablando mientras se acercaba dándole los lentes-

-él lo ah dicho –sonrió el ruso- no sabemos cuál es su escondite pero algunos casos se vinculan a ellos dos

-pero por qué habrían de llevarse a Matthew? Él no es del cuerpo de justicia –habló Arthur-

-eso no lo sé –su tono infantil le hacía parecer burlón y desinteresado a la situación-

-pero de todos modos…-siguió el ojiazul girando su cabeza para mirarle mejor- cómo sabes que son ellos si ni siquiera los has visto?

-atacaron una estación de policía cerca de aquí, llamaron a la policía de nuestra estación por un hombre que fue atacado por un desconocido y misteriosamente no recibió en realidad daños de bala cuando preguntamos a la enfermera que le atendió; en resumen, querían que llegara nuestro equipo para enterarnos de esto

-vamos a la estación –dijo el francés levantándose-

Llevaron a Alfred con cuidado, y al llegar le atendieron, nada grave sólo fueron golpes bien dados en puntos estratégicos que lo dejaron en knock-out. Alfred estaba recostado en una silla con una bolsa de hielo en la mano para ponérsela en la cabeza y en la nuca; Francis estaba al lado de Ivan revisando varios papeles y carpetas y Arthur estaba al teléfono

-ya encontraron…algo –el norteamericano seguía aturdido-

-ten un poco de paciencia Alfred –le dijo el ruso-

Este suspiró y se colocó la bolsa en la cabeza relajándose un poco, miró a su novio el cual estaba algo extrañado y alterado mientras hablaba por el teléfono

-casos ya resueltos?

-_sí, son recientes pero ya los habíamos cerrado_ –se escuchaba desde la otra línea, era el escocés pelirrojo de la otra estación-

-bloody hell, esto tiene que ser una broma, Scott, estás seguro de eso? No tienes al menos una copia de respaldo por ahí?

-_estúpido conejo, por supuesto que sí, pero borraron lo archivos de la computadora_

-entonces?, y no me llames estúpido por preguntar!

-_tengo una forma de recuperarlos_

-avísame cuando los tengas y envíalos

-_claro _–entonces colgó-

-y bien? –le preguntó Alfred-

-dice que cuando atacaron su estación se llevaron varios archivos de casos ya resueltos y cerrados, sin embargo la lista de lo que les hace falta no indica crímenes graves

-valla…es raro

-lo sé

-lo encontré~ -sonrió Ivan con un par de carpetas en sus manos-

-aquí está lo que ocupaba –se dijo Francis con otra en mano-

-qué era lo que querían encontrar? –preguntó el británico-

-da~ -asintió el ruso, entonces se fueron a la cafetería donde habían muy pocos empleados, se sentaron en lo más alejado del resto y pusieron los documentos en la silla-

-bien, empecemos –dijo Ivan-

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: lamento la tardanza con actualizar, una semana muy ocupada y cuando me liberé volvieron los compromisos, no subí de hecho nada ni actualicé nada pero es parte de mi nuevo horario al igual que las fechas de actualización las cuales las voy a cambiar, me disculpo y espero por favor lo entiendan. Gracias de antemano.

bien, espero que les haya gustado el cap, gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto en el refugio de los Vargas. Matthew estaba en el centro de una sala sentado y atado en una silla, sus manos hacia atrás y sus piernas atadas a los lados, la cabeza gacha y los lentes se habían perdido quién sabe dónde; a su alrededor se encontraban un par de italianos, hermanos y a decir verdad eran los mismos que le habían causado problemas a Alfred y su equipo, claro que el canadiense no lo sabía. Ellos se notaban más serios y superiores, imponiendo presencia y altivez; los ojos del mayor se notaban verde oliva y no marrones como antes

-entonces dinos –comenzó el menor de ellos- dónde tienen guardados los casos sin resolver el equipo de tu hermano?

-yo…n-no lo sé…-dijo nervioso y débil-

-no digas que no lo sabes! –le gritó con impaciencia lo cual provocó un respingo en el joven-

-realmente no lo sé! –trató de decir lo más claro posible-

-maldito bastardo –esta vez habló el hermano mayor- si no sabes eso entonces por qué a tu dirección llegó un paquete enviado desde la estación? –estaba generalmente molesto y se notaba que en este momento no era una excepción-

-pa-paquete?...yo no eh recibido nada de la estación…

-te lo dio el francés! El malnacido del francés te lo dio!

-Francis?...! –calló al instante-

-entonces sí te lo dio! –dijo el menor de los italianos con el seño fruncido-El paquete traía información de varios casos, cuáles eran?

-c-casos?...yo…no sé nada…

-claro que lo sabes –reprochó Feliciano-

-no, en serio…no tengo idea de lo que hace mi hermano….

-confirmaste que recibiste el paquete –continuó Lovino, su verdadero nombre- debes saber qué traía, te lo pidió tu hermano

-n-no…no acabo de confirmar sobre el paquete…sólo mencioné a una persona…ustedes dijeron francés y ese nombre se me vino a la mente

-me tienes harto maldita escoria! –le gritó el de ojos verdes- dinos qué tienen en nuestra contra tu hermano y su maldito equipo!

-no tengo idea! No soy parte del cuerpo de justicia! Cómo quieren que sepa?! –levantó la vista cansado-

-mis subordinados lo vieron –explicó Feliciano- Alfred le pidió a ese francés que te diera un paquete, qué traía ese paquete? –para ser una niño hablaba muy molesto y maduro, incluso hacía temer a Matthew-

-en verdad…yo no…-trató de sonar calmado pero el cansancio, el miedo y la presión no estaban en niveles bajos-

-dinos –hizo presión el italiano mayor, fue sacando un látigo de su cinturón, se notaba verdaderamente molesto- no dudaré en usar esto

-yo no tengo nada en contra de ustedes…!

-fratello –dijo no más Feliciano suspirando-

Entonces Lovino atestó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda del canadiense el cual cerró los ojos adolorido

-no nos vengas con malditas excusas! Qué es lo que sabes de tu malnacido hermano! –el ojiverde continuó dándole golpes sin parar, rostro, brazos, piernas, Matthew se esforzaba por no emitir sonido de dolor-

-n-no…no tengo ide-a…-susurró con dolor en un hilo de voz-

-mira pezzo di merda –le dijo con mirada afilada el menor- te digo de antemano que no me cuesta ordenar que manden a incendiar esa maldita estación

-lo juro…-pequeñas lágrimas se vieron forzadas a salir de sus ojos violetas- no le hagan daño a mi hermano…por favor…en verdad sólo sé que tienen curiosidad por casos extraños y obviamente sin resolver pero no sé si los tienen en mira…es todo, lo juro…

-ya me tienes…-Feliciano se giró y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta-

-te mantendré vigilado maldito bastardo –le espetó Lovino antes de salir-

Matthew suspiró aliviado un poco. Y minutos después llegó el mismo alemán que lo había secuestrado, dio un respingo sintiendo algo de miedo pero este no dijo nada teniendo aún así el seño fruncido. Lo llevó a un cuarto simple con solamente un colchón y una puerta dando a un baño. Lo tiró como si nada y cerró la puerta enllavando.

El rubio miró a su alrededor, se sentía muy ajeno a todo y también lo sentía en el aire, quería estar con su hermano y ya, al menos a Francis a quien también le tenía apego. Su mente no aceptaba lo que le pasaba, miedo, angustia, soledad, confusión recorrían su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Tuvo suerte al no decir nada innecesario, solamente algo para que lo dejaran en paz y que ellos le creyeran en que "no sabía nada".

Miró todo a su alrededor y su opción más cercana fue resignarse. Se sentó en un rincón abrazado a sí mismo y continuó así hasta que su cansancio lo durmió hasta nuevo aviso.

Por otro lado Alfred estando en la estación empezó a sentir una punzada en su vientre

-qué te pasa? –le preguntó su pareja volteándole a ver-

Estaban Alfred con Arthur, Ivan y Francis sentados aún en el comedor, la hora se vio perdida así que cada uno tenía su propio café recargado de cafeína

-me siento…-respondió él tristemente- me siento mal…pero no por mí…creo que Matthew, algo debió pasarle a Matthew –le miró buscando algo de consuelo-

-no te preocupes, seguramente es sólo por no saber dónde está…ellos no le harán daño porque lo necesitan vivo –le sonrió amablemente el británico-

-solamente vivo –comentó feliz el ruso y recibió una patada de parte del ojiverde- pero no debe de pasar nada malo da~

-en serio? –preguntó el norteamericano- pero ellos…son desalmados y…

-preocúpate por esto ahora –le dijo seriamente Francis apartando el cigarrillo encendido de su boca-

-es que sé que algo anda mal

-y crees que no nos damos cuenta imbécile?, pero no ganarás nada si continúas lamentándote de esa forma tan patética

-no es para que le hables así frog –le dijo molesto Arthur-

-no te estaba hablando a ti inepte, además es la verdad, quieran o no –le miró con indiferencia y el otro le devolvió una afilada-

-bloody hell! no me digas de esa forma! –casi le grita- te estoy diciendo que no es necesario hablar de esa forma y punto, y tampoco te pongas como si Matthew no fuera importante

-yo no dije eso –y su voz se tornó segura, orgullosa y más seria- inepto de mierda y pero por si no sabías a Mí No me importa lo que le hagan a Matthew, hago esto por el bien de la estación y de los malditos involucrados, No especialmente por ese mocoso

-y qué bloody hell haces aquí?! Si no te importa una vida cómo te importa el resto?! Eres tarado o qué mierdas?!

-no tengo que darle motivos a un simple compañero

Arthur ya estaba hasta la médula de ese francés, siempre se llevaron mal pero ya se había pasado, Alfred miraba atónito e Ivan mantenía la sonrisa como si fuera espectáculo todo aquel griterío y discusión

-ya basta! –gritó Alfred cansado- ya no quiero escuchar más de esto por ninguno de los dos! –claro que seguía con el malestar pero debía confiar en que su hermanito estaría bien si es que esas personas lo necesitaban, no le quedaba de otra- resolvamos esto y punto, luego pueden matarse como quieran!

-da~ -le siguió el ruso- por primera vez Alfred tiene razón

-cómo que…?, -negó con la cabeza- olvídalo, podemos proseguir?

El francés siguió fumando como si nada, Arthur bufó y decidió relajarse y seguir con aquello

-entonces –habló Alfred- recapitulando…

-da~ -continuó el albino feliz- Lovino y Feliciano Vargas son los que en realidad dirigen esta extraña organización

-a los que dejaron ir por cierto –comentó en burla Francis-

-no teníamos idea, son unos niños –le dijo Alfred en defensa-

-precisamente por eso jamás pudimos dar con ellos, -siguió el ruso- solamente conocíamos sus apellidos y nacionalidades, siempre se mantuvieron ocultos; en fin, recuerden que también tienen a su propio séquito, fácilmente se quitan el problema

-entonces -el ojiazul recordó- significa que los tipos que los vinieron a recogerlos y se hicieron pasar por sus tutores…

-es probable que sí fueran parte de ello –terminó el británico serio cruzado de brazos-

-cómo se nos pudo pasar? –se preguntó el nativo frustrado-

-fácil –le respondió el rubio francés y el resto les volvió a ver- ya Ivan les mostró parte del caso, seguiré con esto –les mostró la lista de nombres y edades de los involucrados en los casos en cierta y posible relación con los hermanos Vargas, al igual que los bocetos hechos de cada uno de ellos, o al menos características y pistas del crimen-

-esto…-miró algunos Alfred algo curioso-

-alguien sabe dónde está Sadiq? –preguntó Arthur dejando las hojas-

-está en Vigilancia pero si no me equivoco tienes que correr para alcanzarlo antes de que se marche –le dijo alegre el albino-

-gracias –se levantó y cogió su café- ya regreso

No dijo más y caminó rápido para ir a buscar al turco

-creo que lo descubrió –comentó Francis encendiendo un cigarrillo nuevo-

-qué cosa? –le pregunto Alfred-

-mira con atención primero cada rostro y dime si alguno se te hace familiar, al menos debes haberlos conocido o escuchado un par de veces

-ya te entendí da~ -dijo Ivan metiendo las hojas que vio en el folder carta color amarillo-

-en serio…? –el estadounidense observó detenidamente la información en ese grupo de hojas, una y otra vez comparaba y miraba- pero no hay nada…no reconozco a nadie…

-eres un idiota de primera clase –en verdad siempre se lo pareció, antes y después del incidente que tuvo en su casa, no era de los que tienen es clase de rencores o "vergüenza" como para no verles la cara y tratarles distinto, siempre era así con él-

-entonces dime –tampoco era de esa clase de persona, bueno, al menos con quienes les era indiferente, o sea con la clase de Francis-

Este suspiró pesadamente y caló profundo liberando el tóxico aire por su nariz lentamente

-sólo es…

Al fin, después de un rato comprendió. Así que esperaron a Arthur llegar el cual les explicó también la razón de ir a buscar al turco.

.

.

.

* * *

espero les haya gustado el cap

gracias por leer XD


	6. Chapter 6

Por la estación del hermano de Arthur estaban realmente ajetreados. Unos corrían arreglando el edificio, otros haciendo reportes e inventario, unos curaban las heridas de algunos, no muy graves pero no hay que atenerse a nada. Otros revisaban las instalaciones y miraban las cámaras de seguridad. Scott estaba en una computadora al lado de otra en la que estaba su compañero sueco

-ya encontraste algo Belward? –preguntó tranquilo el escocés-

-no –respondió simplemente-

-esos malditos…-suspiró con ligera molestia- espera!

-hm…?

-cuantos casos nos hacen falta?

-unos…veinte? Más?

-tsk! –sacó el celular y llamó a su hermano menor-

-_diga? _–contestó en bostezo desde la otra línea-

-dime cuantos casos son los que estaban investigando por aparte? –se colocó el móvil en el hombro para mantenerlo equilibrado con su mejilla-

-_creo que son veinticinco_ –en la otra línea estaba con Alfred así que puso el altavoz para que también escuchara-

-tienes idea o posees información con los involucrados? –decía tecleando mientras abría programa tras programa con códigos y archivos especiales-

-_no…bueno, en realidad sí, pero no los tenemos claros_

-cómo? –frunció el ceño imaginándose la razón mientras seguía también con la computadora, Belward hacía lo suyo logrando vincular las dos computadoras y trabajarlas unidas para mayor logro-

-_el problema de todo esto es que esos tipos logran hacer parecer que son distintas personas…algo así como disfraces pero su apariencia no es sólo el problema, hacen que cada movimiento que den parezca de distinta persona y así logren confundir…_

-dijiste que fueron los Vargas quienes secuestraron al muchacho

-_Ivan lo supo al descubrir que varias investigaciones tienen algo relacionado a ellos, antes no nos dimos cuenta y hasta estuvieron en la estación_

-me estás jodiendo?

-_escucha, son menores de edad, uno apenas es puberto, y de alguna manera habían logrado parecer que se habían muerto en aquel incendio y…_

-usaron el mismo condenado apellido! –se exaltó a tal estupidez-

-_acaso no hay gente con el mismo apellido en un mismo lugar!? _–se molestó-_ y si se supone el tipo que lo declaró e hizo aquella masacre se supone que fue por la muerte de sus "hermanos", claro que cerraríamos el caso ahí, no esperábamos…_

-no importa –le interrumpió- cómo el ruso supo que eran ellos?, exactamente

-_pues, dijo que por la manera de hacer las cosas y de que se llevaron al único familiar del policía más insistente de todos_

-todos se llevan con él?, me refiero al muchacho –se cambió de lado el celular-

-_sí…es muy querido y…_-le cayó-

-te diste cuenta?, usan a la gente como quieren, no se pongan en la contra del otro por la misma causa, ellos quieren que se maten entre sí porque saben bien la relación de todos con el chico

Alfred que mantuvo silencio todo el rato al escuchar eso pensó en una frase que dijo la japonesa con el uniforma militar y ojos rojos "y este lindo chico le cae bien a tus compañeros"

-así que a eso se refería…-susurró para sus adentros-

Arthur siguió conversando con su hermano mayor

_-han vigilado cada acción que realizamos al ir tras un disturbio o investigación_ –razonó el rubio británico-

-sí, por eso, en las escenas de crímenes siempre hubieron muchas personas involucradas o al menos más de los causantes, no? es probable que se ocultaran y registraran su comportamiento con determinación

-_así se dan cuenta de nuestras propias relaciones con las de Matthew…por eso lo secuestraron _

-exacto y…espera un momento –prestó atención a la computadora y miró que por fin recuperaron los archivos perdidos- Belward busca a los involucrados, el tipo de crimen y la manera de hacerlo-

-sí –respondió simplemente manteniéndose concentrado en la computadora-

-ahora sí –le dijo el pelirrojo a su hermano en la otra línea- mira, se supone que a nosotros nos borraron información, pero nosotros no tenemos casos iguales a los suyos

-_pero de todas formas son la misma cantidad no es así?, por eso me llamaste…no será que…?_

-que no son los mismos pero al ser estaciones compañeras podríamos llegar a contestar alguna llamada de ayuda que se vincule a alguno de sus casos, ustedes nos envían las desapariciones y asesinatos, nosotros les damos robos y disturbios o vandalismo

-_entonces son los mismos pero por separado…_

-sí –afirmó al ver lo que le llegaba a su computadora- te enviaré la lista, compárala con la que tienen ustedes y dime lo que encuentres

-_sí_ –respondió seguro y colgó-

Scott se mantuvo haciendo su trabajo con su compañero mientras tanto el equipo de Alfred hacía lo suyo.

Una semana había pasado. Alfred estaba dormido en un sofá de su estación tapado apenas con una manta, si bien se supone que dormía su mente no dejó de trabajar.

_Se supone que se lo llevaron como amenaza…ellos lo dijeron, pero lo que dijeron Scott y Arthur. No lo creo, es decir, sé que les dije todo a ellos pero si lo pensamos, lo que esos tipos dijeron no tiene nada oculto, incluso Ivan lo dijo, aparte de querer usar a Matthew para hacer que nos pongamos en nuestra propia contra es…maldición! Ya estoy cansado, a lo único que llegamos es que sí era cierto que compartíamos casos sin que nos diéramos cuenta._

_Recuerdo que varios tipos eran parecidos entre sí…digo, nunca se dejan ver pero al menos no son perfectos y hacen las cosas raras para que no nos demos cuenta de que son los mismos…Por qué no nos dimos cuenta de que los tuvimos en nuestra manos?, acaso somos idiotas? Y cómo es que Ivan se dio cuenta de eso?_

Divagó más en sus recuerdos mientras que Arthur revisaba una y otra vez las cintas de seguridad. Por cierto, Alfred no se separaba de Arthur así que estaban en la misma habitación, sólo que uno dormía un poco mientras el otro investigaba un poco

-así que esos bastardos nos mantuvieron en vigilancia todo este maldito tiempo?

-al parecer…pero qué manera de hacerlo –comentó Sadiq detrás de él-

-pero de todas formas…-puso por enésima vez el video que le había pedido la semana pasada- ellos no se parecen en nada…-la cinta mostraba a dos personas recogiendo a los italianos pero precisamente no eran quienes los muchachos habían dicho-

-no te parece que ya visto mucho esta cinta?

-no

-ya sabemos que no son de ningún registro, qué pretendes encontrar?

-no lo sé!..., pero algo no me cuadra

-qué no te cuadra?, la lista que te mandó tu hermano mostraba gente con alturas y formas de hacer las cosas, al fin ligaron a nuestra lista, pocos bocetos pero los tenemos…

-lo sé lo sé, y ninguno calza en nada con ellos, no crees que podrían ser nuevos reclutas o gente engañada? –comentó tratando de razonar con el británico-

-no creo y…! –se detuvo y se preguntó algo- oye…repite lo que dijiste

-que ninguno calza en nada con ellos

-lo otro

-lo de nuevos reclutas o gente engañada?

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y rogando que lo que pensara fuera cierto. El turco lo entendió y se sorprendió igual

-llámalo! –le dijo casi desesperado al rubio-

-voy! –agarró el teléfono y llamó a la estación hermana, esta vez quien contestó no fue su hermano sino el chico polaco-

-_hola hola_-canturreó desde la otra línea-

-Feliks?

-_tipo que sí_

-maldi…bueno, dime si hubo algún asesinato exactamente hace semana y dos días

-_hmm…asesinato…tipo que creo que mataron a unos pobres jóvenes poco más de la semana pasada_ –dijo en su rara forma de hablar-

-puedes darme la información?

-_para qué la querrías?_

-es importante, es sobre el caso de…

-_okey!_ –sabía que era Arthur y lo respetaba sólo que quería saber el porqué la llamada-

-gracias! –colgó y abrió la conexión segura entre las computadoras de sus dos estaciones- llegó

-rápido –comentó el moreno-

-veamos…

Se resumiría en que la tarde en que los italianos se vieron envueltos en el alboroto resuelto por Alfred y Arthur hubo un asesinato a algunos kilómetros de la zona. Se suponía que era robo a mano armada pero resulta que aparte de dos personas muertas hubo también un herido el cual fue testigo sobreviviente al ataque que le dieron al verle.

Cuando el tipo fue interrogado en el hospital describió al que disparó –al parecer solamente fue un asesino-, según digo parecía de alguna parte de Europa, tal vez de España por el acento, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, piel morena y de buen físico, algo alto también. Dijo que mencionó "su trabajo termina aquí, gracias por su servicio" y luego disparó en sus cabezas, les quitó sus pertenencias y cuando le vio le disparó en el pecho al salir corriendo.

Entonces Arthur se giró hacia su pareja y le llamó

-oye Alfred despierta!

-…hm…eh? –somnoliento abrió sus ojos azules, se los restregó y agarró sus lentes del suelo para mirar al británico- qué…sucede? –bostezó incorporándose-

-las personas que se llevaron a Matthew…uno era Español?

-qué…? –se levantó y se dirigió a los dos compañeros-

-lee esta descripción

-ehm…no conozco a nadie así…

-bloody hell! –expresó molesto-

-por qué?

-asesinó a dos personas la misma tarde en que conocimos a los hermanos Vargas –le contestó el turco-

-y eso qué tiene que v…? -se detuvo y miró las pantallas de las cintas de video y comparó las dos personas con la foto de los fallecidos en ese asesinato- hm…-entendió pero no se le ocurrió nada-

-no logro encontrar nada –suspiró molesto el británico reiniciando la cinta-

-si ese tipo los encontró no los tenía rastreados? –preguntó Sadiq-

-eso! –le respondió el ojiverde buscando la cinta del corredor de afuera y la inició en la pantalla al lado de la otra-

Los tres observaron, en la primera a los italianos y en la segunda la gente que salía del establecimiento. Pero se fijaron más en la entrada de la primera intercalando con el tiempo en que salían los jóvenes.

Todo normal, los chicos fueron recibidos por un par de jóvenes adultos, firmaron y hablaron con el encargado, en la entrada se notaba algo de quienes pasaban en frente, entrando o saliendo; por momentos habían dos que se detenían observando, se iban y al parecer olvidaron algo del otro lado de la calle y miraban de nuevo. No notaron más que la ropa y la contextura del cuerpo. En la segunda salía y entraba gente, pasaban de largo o normal, salieron los muchachos con sus respectivos tutores, los recibieron los mismos de antes.

Arthur detuvo las cintas ahí

-así que…-trató de mejorar la imagen y agrandarla un poco-

Los de la primera se notaban uno más alto y grande que el otro, gabardinas negras ambos como si fueran del mismo lugar de empleo. En la segunda el más grande tomó de los brazos a los menores y al parecer dijo algo a los otros dos los cuales aceptaron algún objeto de parte del compañero del tipo grande

-los reconoces? –preguntó el británico a Alfred-

-espera –fijó su vista y reconoció rasgos solamente del más alto- ese debe ser el alemán, estoy seguro, ese cabello de esa forma y la postura no es común, fue quien agarró a Matthew

-el otro es moreno y tiene el cabello castaño…-susurró Arthur- es igual que en la descripción y además…

-les dio algo pero cuando fueron asesinados funcionó como robo –sonrió Sadiq al ver que descubrieron algo-

.

.

.

* * *

cap seis listo, espero les haya gustado

hasta la próxima, reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras tanto en el refugio de los italianos.

Ambos hermanos discutían con el alemán y el español los cuales estaban sentados en un sofá frente a ellos en otro. El moreno lucía de unos 24 años y se notaba más gentil

-ya lo hablamos antes y siguen sin entender una mierda –comentó molesto el alemán-

-no es nuestra culpa bastardo! –le gritó el italiano mayor- tú nos dejaste solos!

-parecían capaces –le respondió el español más amable-

-tú calla maldito bastardo!

-no, y me llamo Antonio, –le respondió serio- les dimos el día para que fueran como niños normales y lo desperdiciaron peleándose

-no soy un niño!

-tu hermano sí lo es –le miró fijo y este bufó-

-aún así…-trató de hablar el menor de ellos-

-Feliciano eres muy joven como para seguir con esto –le dijo serio el rubio-

-q-qué?...no lo soy! Ludwig créeme por favor –trató de convencerlo-

-aquí mandamos nosotros –dijo en defensa Lovino molesto-

-pero tenemos responsabilidad con ustedes –le dijo el Antonio-

-y sigo insistiendo en que Feliciano sigue siendo muy joven –siguió el ojimalva-

-pero…! –el mencionado fue a abrazar al mayor casi suplicando- por favor! Por favor! No soy tan joven, puedo seguir y…

-Feliciano –habló calmado Ludwig- solamente no vas a salir de nuevo y punto

-y quien te dijo que tú dabas las ordenes?! –le gritó el hermano mayor-

-yo tengo poder desde que casi los matan el año pasado en ese incendio y se llevaron a su hermano postizo –le respondió-

_Flash back_

_Ludwig se encontraba con Antonio esperando afuera de un establecimiento de un solo piso, la parte trasera a ser exactos, mientras que los hermanos italianos andaban dentro robando documentos del cantón_

_-los tienes? –preguntó apurado el mayor de los hermanos mientras metía en una mochila documentos-_

_-sí –asintió el chico llevando algunos y dándoselos-_

_El lugar era un verdadero desastre y ellos estaban rodeados de cadáveres y sus ropas no estaban muy limpias que digamos. _

_-entonces larguémonos antes de que llegue la policía –decía enganchándose la mochila y tomando del brazo a su hermano menor- Eliot! –llamó a su otro hermano-_

_-voy~! –se escuchó desde más lejos una voz sólo un poco más joven que la de Feliciano-_

_Corrió a ellos un chico de tal vez doce años, tan sólo un año menor que la del italiano del medio, pero sonaba más infantil, cabello lacio y un rulo saliendo de su lado izquierdo de la cabeza pero más chueco, ojos verde claro y piel crema, corría con un arma de fuego en mano la cual le dio al mayor para que la guardara, le tomó la otra mano y trataron de salir._

_No se percataron de que uno de los cuerpos no estaba muerto, aprovechando el tiempo que ellos tardaron logró hacer un corto circuito en una computadora, "al menos no saldrán ilesos pequeños bastardos" así que en un par de segundos la mitad del gran lugar estaba envuelto en llamas las cuales no se apagaron ni por los aspersores. _

_El sonido les aturdió junto al calor que le envolvió; corrieron buscando la entrada trasera, gracias a que los dos adultos escucharon la explosión los encontraron aún adentro, para protegerlos usaron sus chalecos para cubrirles la cabeza y luego les llevaron a la salida lo más rápido que pudieron, el problema fue que al salir se toparon con la justicia así que se Ludwig tomó a Feliciano mientras que Antonio tomó a Lovino y Eliot para devolverse._

_El fuego aumentaba su poder y tuvieron que apresurarse a encontrar la otra salida que les quedaba, la de emergencias, varios policías les siguieron y trataron de seguirles el paso, pero el lugar tenía sus pasillos y cabinas, y ellos tenían la ventaja, sin embargo hubo una nueva explosión que detuvo la persecución por un momento no pudiendo seguir y tener que salir si no querían morir._

_Antonio siguió a Ludwig el cual en vez de usar la puerta metálica, que obviamente el calor ya la había vuelto inservible al lograr expansión térmica, terminó rompiendo una ventana alta y salió para poder atrapar al menor el cual fue ayudado por el español, luego fue Eliot y Lovino, logró subir y salir. Ahora les quedó correr más que la policía. Al estar más tiempo en el fuego y haber llevado más carga Antonio no pudo seguir cargando a los menores así que los tomó de la mano al igual que Ludwig el cual también resentía el esfuerzo. El menor de los italianos no podía correr tan rápido y al girarse vio que poco faltaba que descubrieran su localización por lo que, sabiendo que estaba causando más lentitud, y que no quería que atraparan a sus hermanos adoptivos, se soltó y corrió en dirección contraria_

_-e-espera! –le llamó Antonio-_

_-Eliot! –volteó Lovino-_

_-alcáncenos luego –les dijo Ludwig siguiendo con Feliciano el cual se preocupó-_

_-bien –dijo Antonio devolviéndose con Lovino pero pronto escucharon algo y se detuvieron- _

_-soy el único que queda! –sonaba al menor, sollozando y con tono de súplica y miedo- lo lamento…en verdad…yo no quise pero me obligaron y eran lo único que tenía…ellos murieron y…_

_-esos se quedaron adentro? –preguntó un policía-_

_-sí –lloró más- me lograron sacar pero ellos se quemaron adentro –lloró más fuerte-_

_Siguió la conversación, Antonio y Lovino entendieron que no podían regresar al menos que quisieran que eso fue en vano, al menos si decía sobre lo de "obligar" no le causaría problemas, decidieron regresar y luego buscar una manera de traerlo de vuelta a menos que consiguiera familia, después de todo, ellos lo habían adoptado._

_Fin flash back_

-pero al menos él está bien –dijo Lovino cruzándose de brazos-

-no sabemos dónde está –le reprochó Ludwig con Feliciano sobre sus piernas abrazado a él, le acariciaba la espalda en forma fraternal-

-pero él dijo que fue obligado, nos salvó el pellejo e hizo constar su inocencia, aunque fuera falsa –comentó el español-

-entonces si él pudo tener un plan en tan rápido momento –comenzó Feliciano- yo también puedo, yo no puedo quedarme atrás de fratello

-no puede ser –suspiró pesadamente el alemán extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo del sofá y haciendo su cabeza para atrás-

-entonces mi hermano no queda fuera de todo y punto –afirmó Lovino-

-cómo llegamos a este punto? –preguntó Antonio a los giros de la conversación-

-no tengo idea –comentó el mayor mientras miraba al techo-

Era ya tarde, y el tiempo empezaba a enfriarse más de lo normal, los últimos dos días habían sido más fríos y este no hacía cambios aparentes.

Siguieron hablando mientras poco después llegaron a la sala una mujer elegante, de cabellera rubia y larga atada en un moño dejándose caer varios mechones, ojos azules y tez fina y blanca, delgada y de lo que es considerado un buen cuerpo, a su lado le acompañaba un joven de cabello chocolate más lacio, corto antes de los hombros, ojos marrones oscuros y piel blanca, ropa tradicional hongkonesa

-hemos llegado…o algo así –comentó el menor-

-afuera está algo frío cheris –habló sonriente la mujer francesa- deberían de usar abrigo –se acomodó el largo que traía puesto-

-no tengo ganas –dijo en tono molesto el italiano mayor-

-el pecho de Ludwig es mejor –dijo infantil el menor-

-apártate –se lo quitó de encima, no era un pedófilo como para recibir esa clase de comentarios tan desvergonzados-

-déjalo, parece que es tu protegido –rió sutilmente la rubia-

-Marianne no lo apoyes –le comentó Lovino- es un bastardo

-déjenlo ya –dijo Ludwig molesto dejando al menor a un lado y cruzándose de piernas masculinamente-

-Kuroi –llamó Antonio- lograron enviarlo?

-sí –le dijo neutralmente- me voy a mi cuarto, creo que tengo frío –se fue-

-fue sencillo –dijo la ojiazul feliz y complacida-

-al fin –suspiraron los cuatro-

-bueno, si me disculpan –la mujer se giró-

-dale de comer al marica ese –dijo en forma despectiva Lovino-

-qué cruel eres mon cher –le dijo antes de ir-

Marianne llagó con un vaso de leche tibia y un plato de comida para el joven canadiense. Abrió la puerta y cerró tras su entrada. Matthew estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo en una esquina, temblaba de frío puesto que ese cuarto estaba falto de calor y sobretodo en invierno

-mon amour –suspiró la francesa con menos odio hacia el muchacho- cómo te tienen –era la primera vez que lo veía y ella tenía algo de tacto por lo que no le agradó verlo tan deplorable, aunque fuera un rehén-

-…?! –este se asustó y se abrazó con más fuerza- n-no me hagas daño…po-por favor…-suplicó, en la semana tenía dosis de golpes, si se acordaban una comida por día y las únicas palabras que recibía eran insultos y amenazas, era horrible a decir verdad-

-no te haré daño, no soy una bruta –dijo más compasiva-

-…-este la miró de reojo a como pudo, viéndola acercarse con suavidad y poniéndole la comida en frente- nunca me dan …a-algo así –dijo en voz baja desconfiado al ver el plato, no se sentía cómodo que le trataran amablemente, aunque lo prefería-

-yo la preparé así que come, no está envenenada…-pasó un dedo por el borde en donde había algo de salsa y lo lamió- ves?

-hm…-sintió su estómago rugir y se acercó con timidez tomando el cubierto-

Se llevó un bocado, la mujer sonrió

-está…-apartó el tenedor- rico…g-gracias…-se sintió bien, algo apenado por la mujer tan amble, pero le agradaba-

-no hay de qué mon cher –dijo en tono suave, Matthew siguió comiendo con paciencia-

Mientras Marianne se quitó su abrigo y se lo dio al muchacho

-eh…? –la volvió a ver sorprendido-

-tranquilo…-le sonrió- solía ser de un hombre así que no importa si tú te lo pones, además aquí hace frío –sus ojos mostraron una amabilidad linda, pero rara, realmente no quiso saber la razón de "solía"-

-e-es que…-se avergonzó y apartando la vista se abrigó volviendo a su posición anterior contra la pared, retraído nuevamente- gracias…

-por nada –cogió el plato y el vaso vacío y se fue del cuarto volviendo a enllavar-

Matthew no sintió tanto frío, le redujo un poco al menos. Pasaba siempre en el mismo lugar. Estaba harto del lugar, acaso no entendían que Alfred jamás haría tales cosas?, al parecer no, pero se sentía mal, enfermo, adolorido. Cómo estaría Kumajiro?

Al mismo tiempo Francis se encontraba en la casa de los hermanos, llegó específicamente a darle de comer al cachorro. Pero claramente no quería eso solamente, buscó el paquete que le había traído a Alfred. Lo encontró cerrado aún

-sabía que ni le había echado el ojo…qué descuidado que es

.

.

.

* * *

disculpen la demora, pero el cole me come viva, y no llevo dos semanas, que dolor pero me esforzaré para no retrasarme tanto, gracias por leer y espero les guste el cap

merezco reviews?


End file.
